My Heart Will Go On
by gorgeousgossipgirl
Summary: He's here, there's nothing she fears, and she knows that her heart will go on. They'll stay forever that way, he is safe in her heart and her heart will go on and on. AzumaxKahoko. Rated T for safety. Please Read and Review!


**I do not own La Corda d'Oro or any related characters logos, etc. I also do not own Celine Dion, and Titanic, and the song My Heart Will Go On.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Azuma sighed. He couldn't believe the bet he made with Kahoko. Well, at first he thought it'd be easy, because he knew she had a short attention spam. But it seemed that the black, thick book captured her attention with every page she turned. It wasn't even little picture books he expected. So his devious mind concocted a plan. He smiled evilly.

"Hi Kahoko," he whispered seductively in her ear.

"Hey," she replied, head nodding, but eyes never leaving the book.

"What are you reading?" he asked, eyebrows cocked to show his curiosity.

"Twilight," she answered absent-mindlessly, and turning a page in her book, she continued to read.

Azuma suddenly grinned. Thank the heavens that Twilight was the book she was reading. Now to put that plan into action…..

"Can I be the Edward to your Bella?" he asked seductively.

That startled her. She looked up and stammered, "H-How did you…..?"

"Miyabi was a huge fan before. That's all she could talk about for 4 whole months." He rolled his eyes and smirked. "So I win huh?"

She sighed. "Yeah you do. Fine. You get me for a day." She stormed off.

**30 minutes later…**

He found her leaning on a wall, watching the dance floor. He approached her casually.

"Dance with me, Hino." he told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Why?" she asked. "Seriously, Yunoki. I can't even have fun after losing that bet with you. We don't even know what we feel toward each other. Everything is so confusing, and I'm not as pretty as the other girls who like you. Why are you so hung up on me anyway? What do I have that the others don't? What do we have together, anyway?"

He smirked. "Tonight. So shut up, and dance with me." He offered his hand, and she took it, trying to hide the smile that threatened to overtake her face.

He put his arm around her waist, and she put her hand on his shoulder. He took her hand and they began to dance.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on  
_

She sighed contentedly. "What is it, my Kahoko?"

She sighed once more. "I just wish it were always like this. Like I don't have problems, and just be carefree like this.

He smirked and tightened his grip on her waist.

_  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one_

_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on  
_

"It can't always be like this." He whispered in her ear. "Though how much I wished it also, things don't last forever."

She sighed once more. "I just wish---just this once, that this moment lasted forever. Because some people wait a lifetime for this kind of feeling, this peace, this moment."

_  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
_

She leaned her head against his shoulder.

He kissed her gently on the forehead.

He gently stroked her hair.

She closed her eyes.

A tear escaped from her eye.

He breathed in her scent.

They just stood there, enjoying the serenity of the solitary moment.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

The song had to end. She lifted her head, wiped the tears off her face. He kissed her hand, and they parted ways.

He found her once more, this time in the edge of the ship's front. The wind blew her long, red hair back, and her hands were clutching the railings. Her face exposed, and he could see that she really was a beautiful woman. Her amber eyes closed, a gentle smile gracing her lips, and he could sense she was trying to get peace with herself.

He quietly approached her, and leaned on the railings beside her. She opened her deep, amber eyes, and then stared at him with curiosity.

He whispered the words "close your eyes," and she did as she was told.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her, as he took her two hands in his.

She didn't even hesitate. "Yes, I do," she said, her eyes still closed.

He smiled. "Take one step up," he told her, his hands still guiding her. "No peeking," he added.

Then when they reached the edge, he told her to step up twice. She did as told, though he could sense her nervousness. He could feel her heartbeat.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

He stepped up on the first railing. Her hands, still in his, gripped his hands tightly.

He slowly outstretched her hands, then he let go of her hands. He gripped her torso, supporting her, so she wouldn't fall.

He breathed in her neck, and murmured against her skin, "Open your eyes."

She slowly opened her eyes, and gasped. The blue moon looked so beautiful, and the feeling of the wind on her skin, pumped up her adrenaline. She felt him breathe her scent in, his nose traveling the skin by her neck.

And in that instant, she knew.

She knew she had found peace with herself.

She knew she had forgiven herself for breaking the other boys' hearts.

She knew who helped her find the beauty in madness, the light in the darkness, the silver lining in every cloud.

She knew that there was some love that would never go away.

She knew she was contented with her life.

She knew she was happy.

And most importantly, she knew why she broke the other boys' hearts.

It was because she loved someone else.

She loved the man who was with her right now, enjoying the peace of the moment together with her.

She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

She leaned against his body, her face turned to look at him.

He lifted his head from her neck, and was greeted by beautiful, amber eyes, staring at him, welled up with tears.

It was saying the three words, eight letters that he wanted to hear from her.

And he slowly leaned closer, and their lips connected.

She didn't push him away, instead pulled him closer.

He responded to her, and also pulled her closer.

And the moon and the stars happily shined down on them.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Please REVIEW people!!!  
**


End file.
